gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swarm
The Directive Territories of the Swarm are an authoritarian collective of individual towns and counties under the singular loose authority of the Conclave and XR-08. They have a freemarket and territories worldwide. The History The History of the Swarm is a longer history than the Expansion and death of Enterprise. They began as the 404th Division in the Memer Army, led by B-17 as a field test of multiple new Battle Technologies. After the provisional election of YeetorgetYeeted, B-17 Resigned and took all of his contracts and tech with him. He then Joined Memus Armour and Vehicles, forming the Enterprise we know today. The IMG then became a Regiment of Androids and Former 404th Elites. They then served Political Purposes of Memus and his Business Partner. Then the Enterprise Broke Down. B-17 put XR-01 in charge of the future of the Company. He made a vow to kill all furries, and set the machines to pump as many possible Androids out per day as was possible. The Black Banner Protests After the Revival of Memus and the Sharing of Power, in December of 2019, the Swarm Called a Council of the Highest Businessmen and Socialites with the Highest of the AI to Discuss rewriting the Military Minarchy's current Constitution into a Country concept called "Corporate-Social Organizational Minarchy". This Council then Collapsed after a Session of the National Guard, consisting of 1500 A1s, "Neutralized" 30 Representatives. The Britannian Merger, The Vice of Ireland, And The Black Flag Insurrection On the 12th of January, 2020, Premiere of the Swarm B-17 joined the Empire of Brittannia and ordained himself on Order of Every Religon in the Swarm Princely Viceroy of Ireland under Brittannia, and began the integration into the Empire. On the 14th of January, 2020, Sou Premiere Memus began to gather Important Officials into a Conclave in Ulster to start an Issurection. The Revolutionaries fly a plain black flag as thier Identifier. They begin Siphoning Androids and Vehicles to support their Cause. On the 15th of January, The Swarm Government officially surrendered to the Black Flag Rebels, seeing Operation Annihilator as costly and impossible to win. The Ulster Conclave On the 15th of January, after the Official Government's Surrender, The Ulster Conclave was called to ratify a form of Government. Within 4 Hours, they made some loose modifications to the Swarm's Preexisting Constitution and ratified it, calling it the Ulster Constititution. One of the Changes with the Ulster Constitution was moving the Capital from Prime City (Formerly Dublin) to a Constructed City, being built called "Magnum Opus". Another Change made to Government was to make an Official Internationally Negotiating Board "The Directory". On the 17th of January, the Conclave Ratifies a movement to appoint new Ministers to the Directory. Included are AAPenguin and others. On the Same Day, Memus dies under odd circumstances. XR-08 is appointed as new Director. On the 19th of January, the Conclave ratified a Movement to establish a national currency by Febuary 15th, entitled "The Swarm National Credit" or simply "Credit". On the 27th of January, the Ulster Constitution is ratified by all Members of the Conclave. On the same day, the Ulster Conclave publishes The Reorganization of State, a 1,246 Page Document detailing the reorganization of the Swarm's Government and Robotic Manuals, ending the Conclave by Declaring "Ship's Sailing Cruising". On the 1st of Febuary 2020, Memus is Reinstated as Director. On the same day, the Swarm Credit is released en massed, and the World Bank declares it a Valid Currency, worth around with each Credit being worth ~25 Cents. The Third Furry War Vehicles Land Air Naval Space Weapons Projects Project Countdown A Nuclear weapons project based out of their Caribbean Holding, Southern Ireland, and Africa. They have 32 Weapons station with specially designed and manufactured Missiles called "Iotalias". Swarm Regions and Nationals Prime City National District Formerly part of Swarm Ireland, Prime City National gives the former Capital city it's own Democratically elected Parliament and National Constitution. The Different neighborhood now act under the "Borough" System. With over 11 Million Citizens and a 370 Billion USD GDP, it is the jewel of the Swarm's Empire. Swarm Ireland Swarm Ireland is the Homeland of the Swarm, where most of the Production Facilities are. Ireland is further Subdivided by the People into 5 Counties and 98 Communes, then into Towns. Swarm Cape Territories The Territories in the Cape of Africa, the Southern African Colony is the Heartland of the Overseas Colonies of the Swarm. The Local Government was split into 8 'Nationals' which are split further into 94 'Counties' and 5,034 'Communes' before 2019, before being Civilian Reorganized in December 2019, with now 38 'Nationals', 422 'Counties' 7,311 'Communes', and 41,000+ Towns and Cities. Divera National The Divera National is a prototype Colonial Government being run on the Mars colony of Divera, former Systema Solaris Territory. The Diveran City is constructed entirely inside Domes, allowing Outside Pathways in the Protected Spaces. The National's Population is 47,200, and it is Run by a Governmental Council of 25 Elected individuals, and an Elected Head Minister. The National is also home to the First Off-Earth Starport, where Ships can land and take-off of during inter-system trade. The City is home to Divera Tower, the Largest Off-Earth Structure standing at 7,502 Meters high. It also harbors the Iospia Satellite Array, a grouping of Powerful satellite Dishes used for many different things. Outside of Divera Proper, lies the Nirvana Site, a Giant Farming Project. The Grass-grown Air Bubble is a unique quirk of the Atmosphere, and may make Domes obsolete by the Early 2020's. Venezeulan National Gained due to a partition of Gamer Venezuela and Redrawing of Latin American Borders, the Venezeulan National is the only National on Social Support with its 11 Million Residents having a low average GDP/Capita and the National on heavy rebuilding status. The Region's Oil Industries have been a market of Fierce Competition between National and International Companies. The Swarm Trade Coalition The Swarm Trade Coalition (STC) is a grouping of Companies and Corporations in the Swarm united under a single tax, import, and export bloc. The current leader of the STC Council is the Representative of BNB - Lavalia. BNB - Lavalia Formerly SNC Lavalin, BNB - Lavalia is a Road, Rail, and Naval Infrastructure Construction and Design company who own 7% of the World's Railroads, focused mainly in Asia and America. They are valued at over 4 Trillion Credits. HSBC The Honk-Kong Shanghai Banking Corporation, or simply, HSBC or HKSBC, is a banking Corporation in the Swarm. Joining in January of 2020 after the reformation of the STC, they are one of the Giants in the Coalition, is the Lead of the Banking Council. They are Valued at 7 Trillion Credits, though they have much lower Revenue levels. Robotica Interglatica The Premiere Private Robotics company for serice and building, thier model RI-60 and RI-69 Units are multipurpose genius of modern tech. Veri-Sign/Verison Holdings Owning Verisign, Verison, Spectrum Communications, And Martinelli-Bell Telephonics, they are part of the quadopoly in the Communications Industry. SNTI The Swarm National Telecoms Industries are a conglomerate of many smaller European and North American Telecoms and Internet Companies who provide order and eliminate each others' competition. Recently, they have Prospects into Africa, Asia, and South America to expand their reach.Category:Companies Category:Factions Category:Faction Category:Sphere of Common Defense